Robot boy: The love potion
by Jaroberts251
Summary: Kamikazi grow tired of defeat and comes up with a new plan to capture Robot boy and thanks to one little love potion changed Tommy turmbull feeling towards his best friend Lola, how will things turn out? Certainly not how Tommy or Lola would've thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Robot boy: The Love potion**  
 **By. Jaroberts251**  
 **Chapter one**

 _ **Hey everybody my name, Jaroberts251, and this is my new story that I made from an old television show I used to watch called, 'Robot boy', and I hope you'll enjoy it. Now on with the story...**_

 _ **(At Kazi Land...)**_

Kamikazi was so sick and tired of it.  
Everyone of his plans, not a single one of worked! Weather it was ferocious kazi beast or super spies sent their way, he could not defeat and capture Robot bot and it all thanks to the robot owner's, Tommy turnbull.

"No matter what I do, that little brat and Robot boy always get the better hand of me," He growled. "Creations, spies, nothing! Those two seems to be an inseparable duo." He slumped down in his cushy armchair. "Everyone has a weakness, but what could their be?"

Just then, Constantine came into the room, carrying a plate of freshly made sushi.

"Poor boss are you still upset that you haven't been to successful in your plans to capture Robot boy?" Constantine asked, setting the plate of sushi on the arm rest of the chair.

"Silence you fool can't you see I'm busy thinking!"

Kamakazi hoped out of his chair and began to paced the floor. "Even if I cannot defeat them together, then there something at least to separate Tommy from Robot boy. With him out the way, I could put my greatest evil to work and capture Robot boy at the same time! But I wonder what would distract little boys the most these days?" He stopped to rub his chin started to remember something. "But of course! What will distract a little boy the most if they had," he sneered, "a crush?"

"Umm boss I hate to put a major hole in your plan, but Tommy already has a crush this girl named, Bambi." Constantine implied.

"You idiot don't you think I knew that why I thought of a contingency plan for this."  
Next, Kamikazi walked over to his lab table, where he grabbed a bottle containing a thick purple liquid with chunks of pink swishing around inside.

He walked back to Constantine as he presented the bottle to him and said, "with this Constantine is how I will be able to overlook that little problem."

"Good boss, but what is it exactly?" A confused Constantine asked.

"This my dear, Constantine is my latest creation I have made a potion to control people motion. You see if this is consumed by anyone or anything, that person will fall in love instantly with the first person they see! We will just make sure that Tommy turnbull fall in love with someone who will keep him busy." Kamakazi explained.

"Why boss that just might be your most geniusly evil plan you have thought of. You are truly are the greatest evil genius ever." Constantine said excited.

"Tell me something I don't know Constantine. Now make preparation because tomorrow we put my plan into action." Kamakazi said.

"Oh yes sir." Constantine replied.

Constantine then ran out leaving Kamikazi alone with his potion.

"Soon Tommy turnbull will be out of the way and you will be all mine Robot boy." He said, holding the bottle close to his face.

 _ **(Somewhere else...)**_

Tommy jerked up from his rest as he had a weird feeling and began to look around the room as sweat began to drip from his face.

"Is Tommy okay?" Robot boy asked looking at the boy.

"No Robot boy had feeling that someone was talking about us, but I guess it was just a bad dream." Tommy replied.

"Tommy probably just had bad dream just go back to sleep and everything will be fine in morning."

Tommy watched as Robot boy deactivate and go back into recharge mood. After Robot was deactivated Tommy thought about the feeling he had for a moment before shrugging it off and going back to sleep for the night.

 _ **(Next Day...)**_

Tommy, Robot boy, and Gus were all at the park as they were getting ready to play a nice friendly game of tag.

"Alright you two be prepared yourself to be captured by the G-man." Gus trash talked.

"Okay Gus, but you do realized it just tag and there really isn't any winner or loser." Tommy replied, getting annoyed with Amethyst's trash talking.

"Sound like something a sore lose to would say." Gus said.

Gus, then touched Tommy on the shoulder and took off running as he yelled, "tag you're it, catch me if you can sucker!"

"Oh Gus, you cheater!" An angry Tommy shouted chasing after him.

After a few minutes of chasing Gus, Tommy wasn't very successful in the chase and looked over to see Robot boy still standing there.

"Robot bot what wrong why are you just standing there you not playing?" He asked walking up to Robot boy.

"No it just Robot boy don't know how to play tag." Robot boy replied sadly.

"Ro tag is a simple game see all you do is that there is one person that is 'it' and that person job is to chase after other player and try to tag one of the other of them, while the other players try to avoid being caught." Tommy explained. "Do you understand now?" He asked.

"Robot boy understand and Robot boy want to be 'it' now." Robot boy said excited.

"Sure bud I could use a break." Tommy replied. "Tag you're it." He added, tapping Robot boy on the shoulder.

With that Robot boy turned his sights toward a runaway Gus and narrowed his eyes as he said, "Robot boy go tag Gus."

Next, Robot boy activated his twin rockets and took off flying after Gus, while they continued do that Tommy walked off to a bench in the park as he took a seat to watch this whole thing unfold.

"Well since those two busy with that I might as well take a little break." Tommy said to himself as relaxing on the bench.

As he sat on the bench to his unknown to his realization that Kamikazi was spying on him.  
"Constantine, Tommy turnbull is all by himself now is the perfect time to place my genius plan into action." Kamikazi said.

"Yes boss I'll get right on it." Constantine replied.

Tommy continued to rest on the bench when a big man on a mountain bike approached him.

"Hey little kid, why are you sitting on the bench instead of playing with your friends are you hurt or something?" The man asked, stopping in front of him.

"No I'm not hurt it just I'm tired and so I decide to take a break." Tommy replied.

"Well if you're tired, then you almost must be thirsty." The man said, then reaching behind his back and pulling out a water bottle filled with a purple mixture. "Here little boy have a drink of this and I promise that you get your strength back." He added, handing the can over to Tommy.

Tommy accepted the drink from the man and said, "umm, thank you, sir."

"No problem kid now I think it better if I get to going now." The man said, then riding off on his bike.

After he was gone all Tommy did was stared at the bottle for the moment wondering what could possibly be wrong with it, as he continued to stare at it when his focus was interrupted by a loud shout catching his attention. Tommy looked up to see a falling Gus coming from the sky heading straight towards him.

When seeing him Tommy immediately got off the bench and move away from it. Gus soon landed breaking the bench and creating a large hole in the ground.

"Oh man, Gus are you alright?" Tommy asked, looking down in the hole at Gus.

"Tommy there is one thing you need to know about me and that is the G-man doesn't feel pain." Replied Gus as he struggle in the hole.

"Okay, but can you at least explained to me what the heck happen. Why were you falling from the sky?" Tommy asked.

Next, Tommy looked up to see Robot boy floating down from the sky on his twin jets with a smile on his face as chanted, "Robot boy tag Gus!"

"Oh that would explain why Gus was falling from the sky that funny, but Robot boy when you are playing tag you can't be so ruff with the other people you are trying to tag them you might hurt someone." Tommy said.

"Why Robot boy no hurt Gus?" Robotboy asked.

"Well it because..." Tommy started to explained.

While Tommy was try to explain to Robot boy why it not good to hurt Gus playing tag, Gus was getting out of the hole in the ground as he did so he looked to see Tommy was holding an unopened bottle of grape juice.

'It look like Tommy haven't had any of his juice I'm sure he wouldn't mind if the G-man help himself to a sip of it.' Gus thought.

Gus got out of the hole and quickly made his way behind Tommy as he made a reach for the bottle, but before he could grab it Tommy quickly turned around smacking his hand away.

"Ouch! Tommy what you do that for?" Gus asked rubbing his hand.

"Gus I'm sorry, but I just don't trust this." Tommy replied, pointing at the bottle in his hand.

"Dude it grape juice what are you worried about." Gus said.

"Well I got this from a man on a bike and for we know this could be some kind of trick devised by Dr. Kamikazi into poisoning one of us." Tommy said.

"Tommy it been a while since Kamikazi last attack so it best to assume he on vaction or gave up on capturing Robot boy completely." Gus pointed out. "And besides if you don't want it can I have it." He added.

"No Gus even if what you say is true I'm still not going to drink and you ain't getting it either." Tommy replied.

After that Gus got angry as he started to think of idea to outsmart Tommy.

"Okay fine Tommy if you won't drink it willingly and since I can't have it, then I dare you to drink it." He said

"I'm not going to drink this even on a dare Gus and there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind." Tommy replied.

"Oh fine Tommy, but I guess I'll have to tell Bambi that you were to chicken to take a simple dare." Gus said.

After hearing that Tommy's eyes widen as he evily glared at Gus and said, "Gus, you better not."

"I won't have to if you only accept the dare Tommy." Gus replied.

Tommy opened the bottle of 'grape juice' and stared at for a moment as he tried to think of a way out of this.

"Yo Tommy quite stalling and just drink the juice already or do should I need to have a talk with Bambi." Gus said.

"Fine I'll do it already." Tommy replied.

With Tommy closed his eyes as he moved the bottle up to his mouth allowing the purple liquid to go down his throat. As Gus and Robot watched him drink from the bottle they didn't notice that their friend, Lola, was walking up to the group.

"Hey guys whatcha up to?" She asked getting their attention.

"Oh hey Lola. Me and Robot boy are just watching Tommy drink this juice that some strange man gave to him while were playing tag." Gus replied.

"That go- Wait wait!?" Lola shouted, when realizing what Gus just said.

Just then Tommy finished drinking from the soda can as he mutter to himself, "Hmm, tangy with a hint of vanilla."

"Tommy are you okay?" Lola asked stepping in front of him.

"Lola when did you get here well nevermind I'm fin-" Tommy stopped as he open his eyes once he eyes the first thing he sights was on Lola standing in front of him. As he looked at her, his eyes widen as his jaw fell open and he stare turned to a loving glaze.

"Tommy, Tommy are you okay?" Lola repeated.

"Oh I'm fine, but for some reason I got to say I find you quite adorable today." He replied.

"What!?" Lola, Gus, and Robot boy shouted in unison.

 _ **End of Chapter one...**_

 _ **Well everybody this is the end of the first chapter of my story, 'Robot boy: The Love Potion', I hope you all enjoyed it. Rate &Review. Jaroberts251 signing off. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Robotboy: The Love Potion**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter two**

 _ **Hey everybody this is your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you the second chapter of my newest story, 'Robotboy: The Love potion', and I hope you all enjoy. Now lets move on with the story...**_

 _ **(Back where we left off...)**_

"What?" Lola repeated.

Tommy smiled lazily, "You are so cute when you are confused."

"I-I don't understand."

"You are so cute when you don't understand!"

She placed a hand on Tommy's head checking to see if he had a fever of something. When her examining of him done she turned angrily towards Gus.

"Gus I blame you for this." She said.

"Me. What did I do?" A curious Gus asked.

"Whatever you dare him into drinking is causing him to act strange." Lola explained.

"Oh Lola I love it when act all smart." Tommy said.

Tommy held out his arms out wild as he tried to embrace Lola in a hug, but she manage to avoid just in time.

"Alright Tommy enough playing around time for you to stop acting strange and go back to your normal self."

"What are you talking about Lola I'm just fine it just for some reason I find you just adorable today."

Hearing that caused a blush streak to creep across Lola. Tommy grinned and walked towards Lola. Lola panicked and back away.

"Robot boy I got to go now can you take Tommy home and make sure he get some rest bye!" She yelled, then taking off running.

Lola ran off leaving the boys alone as she ran out the park. Glancing back she could still see Tommy staring dreamily with his arms hanging limp at the sides.

'What going on with him? Maybe sick? No it can't be

"Tommy! Snap out of it!" Gus shook Tommy by the shoulders, screaming commands in his face, but the dazed smirk was still holding on tight. Though soon, it faded into a frown and his eyes grew in size and his lower lip trembled with grief.

"Are you crying?" Gus sneered.

"Is Tommy okay?" Robot boy asked.

"No I'm not okay Lola is gone," he sniffled.

Gus sighed, Robot boy looked worried, and Tommy cried.

 _ **(With Kamikazi...)**_

Through a secret bird surveillance camera Kamikazi was sitting in armchair with Constantine by his side as the two watched everything that just played out with Tommy and his friends.

"It look like phrase 1 of my genius plan succeed time to for phase 2." A cocky Kamikazi said.

"But boss, you said that your plan was to make Tommy fall in love with someone, who would accept his love, but all it look like that Lola wanted to accept it, but she was trying hard to not want it." Constantine pointed out.

"My dear Constantine I wouldn't worry about it too much as you can my potion made Tommy turnbull fall madly in love with his friend, Lola, which mean he'll do almost anything to ensure she is his so just be patient and wait for it to play out."

"Sure whatever you say boss."

 _ **(At Tommy's house...)**_

Tommy was lying down in his bed as he continued to image Lola as he stared at the ceiling, while he did that he didn't notice Robotboy hovering towards him.

"Tommy still sick?" Robotboy asked.

"Ro like I told Lola I'm just fine, but for some reason I can't get Lola out of my head and feel like I love her." Tommy replied.

"Love, what love?" Robotboy asked curious.

"Oh Robotboy. Love is a emotion that feel when a very special person is around you and that how I feel about Lola." Tommy explained.

"Oh that love."

"Yeah that I feel for Lola and I want to prove it to her by giving her something special just like her, so got any ideas?"

"No Robotboy don't know what Lola likes maybe ask Professor Moshimo."

"Wait Robotboy, you just gave the perfect idea on what to give Lola. Ro let go see our old friend, Prof. Moshimo."

Next, Robotboy came flying out of Tommy's bedroom window with Tommy riding on his back as the two took off into the sky.

 _ **(Later that night...)**_

At the ambassador's house, everybody was laying fast asleep. All except one, Lola just started out the window, her mind was racing. She counted the stars as they shine throughout the night sky. She drank a glass of warm milk. Nothing was working and for the life of her, she could not stop thinking.

"I just can't get my head around this!" Lola groaned.

"Psst! Lola!"

"Huh? W-Who said that?"

She turned her attention from the sky as her looked to the ground with her entire body beginning to tremble. Just then, short blonde hair, a white shirt with orange stripes and a twinkling smile appeared by the big tree in her backyard.

"Tommy," Lola huffed, crossing her arms together, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you so I could give you a gift!"

"Tommy go home we got school tomorrow."

"Alright I'll go, but at lease accept my gift first."

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Great."

Next, Tommy snapped his fingers and suddenly Robotboy came up hovering up to Lola's window carrying a large yellow box, with red ribbon wrapped around it, and handed it to her.

"Hey Lola." Robotboy said, happily.

"Hi Robotboy." Lola replied.

Lola accepted the gift and looked at it before asking, "umm...Tommy not that I'm complaining or anything, but what is this for?"

"It gift to show how special you are to me." Tommy replied. "And I want to ask will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Tommy it getting late and all this is going to fast so I'm going to need sometime to think about it before I can you an honest decision so in the meantime you should go home goodnight." And she closed the window shut.

In her bed, Lola watched the window closely to see a stream of smoke heading into the sky letting her know that Tommy and Robot had left. Lola had placed the present that was given to her on the bed as she decide to open it. She began to untie the ribbons, and then the side of the box came down. Next she looked inside to see a glowing red triangles.

Then a pink robot with a pink bow and skirt came out with it hostile red eyes quickly changing to green ones, and it said, "Hello my name, Robot Girl."

"Well hello Robotgirl. My name Lola and I'm going to be your new owner/friend." Lola introduce.

"Lola, friend." Robot girl said happily, then hugging Lola.

"Yes Lola, friend and it time for bed so I'm gonna have deactivate you." Lola replied freeing herself from Robot Girl's grip.

Lola reached into the box, where she pulled out a watch similar to Tommy watch for Robot boy except, the color were different. The watch was light pink with a white strap and it had two button on it one was red, while the other was white. Lola pushed one of the button on the watch which caused Robot Girl to deactivate turning into shrink down to a little doll.

Once Robot Girl was deactivated Lola placed her on the nightstand right next to her lamp, removed the boxes off her bed and began to lie her head down on the pillows of her bed as she prepared to go to sleep for the night.

'Tommy got me my very own robot like Robotboy. Thanks you.' She thought with a smile on her face.

With that she closed her eyes as she finally manage to drift off to sleep for the night.

 _ **End of Chapter two...**_

 _ **Well everybody that was chapter two of my story, 'Robotboy: The Love potion', and I hoped you all enjoyed it. And I'm telling you I got this whole story written down already and I just want to see how much attention this story get before I post it all. So Rate &Review until next time my name, Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Robotboy: The love potion 3

**Robot boy: The love potion**

 **251**

 **Chapter three**

 _ **Hey everybody this is your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you the latest chapter of my of story, 'Robotboy: The love potion', and in this it is going to be really cute. Now on with the story...**_

 _ **(With Tommy...)**_

He thought of Lola nonstop. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake the feeling. Even in his dreams, he could not escape her. In fact, it was ten times worse when he was ten times worse when he was asleep. In the fantasy, his imagination was free to run wild, and it did. By the his family was awake, he was already up and dressed for the day. The smell of pancake entered his nose and knew that his mom was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find his mom at the stove, while his Dad and his brother, Donny, were sitting at the kitchen table.

Tommy walked over to the table and took a seat as he did so his mother was the first to notice his appearance.

"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" She said.

"Yeah dork I bet you were dreaming about you and your girlfriend, Lisa or whatever her name is." Donny added.

"Oh shut up Donny! First off her name is Lola and second she not my girlfriend." Tommy said. " To answer your morning mom I slept just fine... too fine."He added, placing a hand on his head as he mumbled the last part.

"Donnie stop teasing your brother I'm him and his girlfriend want their relationship kept a secret." Tommy's dad said.

"I told you'll she not my girlfriend." Tommy snapped. "Mom if you don't mind I'm going to watch TV in living room so can me when breakfast is done." He added.

"Sure honey go ahead." His mother replied.

"Thanks mom." Tommy said.

With that Tommy hoped out of his seat at the dinner table, walked out kitchen to the living room, where he found him to a solitude the couch. He slumped over and grabbed the remove.

"Maybe a little TV will distract me." He suggested to himself.

The device jumped to life and immediately, a perfume commercial was broadcasted. A red hair lady smiled as she smiled as she held the bottle, glitter and butterflies exploding in the background. Normally, he would have just rolled his eyes in see something this was a stupid advertisement and flipped to a different channel. But that was before his mind was clouded with a love potion. Instead, his eyes widened and he smiled dreamily as he imagined Lola in the commercial. He leaned over to get a closer look.

"Wow. Oh Lola."

Tommy was about to hug the TV adoring, when his mother's voice snapped his out of his trance.

"Alright Tommy breakfast is ready time to late." She said.

"Huh oh yeah I'm coming mom." Tommy replied, coming back to his sense.

Tommy leaned back from the TV, got up from the couch, and left the room. Across town at the ambassador's house, Lola was busy packing her stuff for school. Robot girl came hovering over her looking curious to what Lola was doing.

"What Lola doing?" A confused Robot girl asked.

Lola turned her attention to Robot girl and said, "Oh hey Robot girl I'm just getting ready to go to school."

"What's school?"

"School is place where you go to learn new things. It also a place where you can make new friends and meet old friends."

"Will Robot boy be there?"

"If Tommy is there then yeah Robot boy will definitely be there."

"Then Robot girl want go to school too."

"I don't know Robot girl, but I guess if Tommy could manage to keep Robot boy a secret during school I guess I can do it as well."

"Yay!"

"Okay you can come, but you got to promise me that you'll be on your best behavior and stay hidden til I say so."

"Robot girl promise."

"Good girl now let's go we're in a hurry."

Lola grabbed her pink watch off of the nightstand and put in on her wrist, the pressed a button causing Robot girl to deactivate. After Robot girl was deactivated Lola placed her doll like body in her backpack and hurry out of her room.

(Now with the boys...)

Tommy along with Gus were now walking through the streets of San Francisco as they were on their way to school.

"Yo Tommy do you have your head on straight today? Because you were acting crazy after seeing Lola at the park yesterday." Gus asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just 'fine' Gus now can you please stop asking me that already." Tommy replied.

"Good because as long as you're okay Lola can stop blaming me." Gus said.

When hearing Lola's name Tommy stopped and started looking around as he asked, "Lola where is she?"

"Yo chill Tommy she isn't really here I was just saying her name that all." Gus explained.

"Oh alright." Tommy replied.

A confused look appeared on Gus's face as he asked, "dude are you sure you alright?"

"I said that I'm just fine so leave me about that okay. Now come on lets get to school." Tommy shouted.

Tommy then walked passed Gus as he continue to head to school leaving behind a confuse Gus behind him.

"O-kay." Gus said to himself before jogging to catch with Tommy.

The two of them continue walking to school without saying a single word to one another, when they arrived at the school they notice that they were the only students in front of the school.

"Oh man we made it early." Gus complained. "Well let get this nightmare started. Come on Tommy." He added.

"You go ahead Gus I'm just going to sit here for a moment." Tommy said.

"Oh Tommy if I didn't know any better I think that you're waiting for... Bambi?" Gus asked.

Tommy, who didn't want Gus to know the real reason why he was waiting just supply replied, "yes Gus, I'm waiting for Bambi to show up."

"You really are back to your normal-self, Tommy." Gus said.

"That what I've been trying to tell you. Now can you please leave already." Tommy replied.

"Wo wo wo chill dude no need to be harsh about anyway the G-man out." Gus said. "Enjoy your wait." He added, walking away.

With that Gus walked off leaving Tommy alone to sit on the steps of the school as he began to wait. After a few minute of waiting a white limo pulled in front of the school.

'Oh there she is.' Tommy thought getting happy.

Next, the front of the limo the driver side and out came a man dressed in a chauffeur's outfit walked to the back of the limo and open the door. Once he open the door out came Lola carrying a pink backpack over her shoulder.

After she was out of the limo the chauffeur closed the back door and walked to the front of the limo, got into the driver seat and drove off. With the limo gone Tommy got up from where he was sitting and ran over to greet Lola.

"Hey lo- no wait I mean good morning Lola." Tommy said, trying to keep himself calm.

"Umm, good morning Tommy. Why were you just waiting out here?" She asked.

"I'm actually waiting on you so we could walk to class together." Tommy answered.

"Umm...okay then lets get going." Lola said, walking past Tommy and heading into the school.

"Hey wait up." Tommy called out, following behind her.

The two of them arrived into the halls of the school as they were on their way to class as they walked through the halls Tommy was the first one to start a conversation.

"Uh... so Lola did you like the present I gave you?" He asked, blushing

Lola looked at him and replied, "actually yes I did it was a very wonderful gift the best gift you've ever gave to me."

"Oh that good to hear." Tommy said, blushing redder. "But seriously Lola I want to let you know that I was serious about what I asked you last night and I'm willing to wait for your answer." He added.

"Oh Tommy that sweet, but now not the right time to talk like because we're in school." Lola replied.

"I know I just want just wanted to let you know that I'm serious that all."

"Yes that gift you gave me lets me know you're serious, but I'm just not ready right now."

"I told you I can wait."

With that the two kids both made it to the door of their classroom.

"Hang on Lola." Tommy said.

"Umm...okay Tommy." Lola replied, confused.

Tommy walked up to the door and held it open as he said, "after you, Lola."

"Oh why thank you, Tommy." She blushed, then walked through the door.

After she was in class Tommy walked letting the door shut behind him, which unknowingly closed in the face of Bambi leaving her confuse.

"Hey wasn't that Tommy Turnbull?" She asked. "He probably didn't see me or something, but don't worry I'll get him for that."

 _ **(Time skip to after class...)**_

The bell had rung and now the three friends were now walking out of the class as they were now heading to lunch.

"Hey Lola, you want to eat lunch together?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know Tommy." Lola replied.

"Oh come Lola I'm just asking if you would like to have lunch together with me and Gus. It not like I'm asking you on a date or anything." Tommy said.

"Yeah Lola calm down Tommy is completely is back to normal now, he even waited for Bambi this morning when we arrive at school." Gus added.

'So Tommy waited for me while having Gus think that he was waiting for Bambi.' Lola thought.

"Alright I can't see why three friends shouldn't have lunch together." Lola replied.

"Great glad to see you come around." Tommy said.

With that the three of headed off to the cafeteria, where they got their lunch which consist of a hamburger, French fries, and a orange juice. After they got their lunch they head outside to the benches to eat. As they eating Tommy couldn't help but to look at Lola for a moment or two.

'Man she is just so beautiful. Wait what is that?" He thought.

While Tommy was starring he notice a red ketchup stain on Lola's left cheek.

"Hey Lola." Tommy said trying to get her attention.

Lola turned her head towards Tommy as she asked, "Yes Tommy?"

"You got a little something... " Tommy started, but just pointed to the left side of his face instead.

Knowing what Tommy was trying to tell her, Lola placed a hand on her face as she began to search for the thing he was telling her. After a minute of feeling her she stopped to ask, "did I get it?"

"No hang I'll get it." Tommy said.

Tommy grabbed a napkin and began to move close to Lola, who now started to blush, as he was about to reach her, she quickly hopped up off the bench and said, "I'll just go to the bathroom and wipe it off myself.

Lola picked up her pink backpack and took off running to the school leaving both boys confused by her action.

"What's her problem?" A confused Gus asked.

"I don't know, but I just wanted to be a good friend and wipe off that stain on her cheek." Tommy replied.

"Oh forget about her right now Tommy because here come Bambi and maybe if you're lucky she'll actually want to you." Gus replied.

Tommy looked over to see Bambi skipping towards them and sweat dropped, once she arrive she took a seat in between Tommy and Gus.

"Hey Bambi." Gus said.

"You leave right now." She told Gus.

"Okay I guess I better give you'll your privacy." Gus said, getting up off the bench and walking away.

After he was gone Bambi quickly turned her attention back to Tommy, who was still left on the bench, and said, "Hi Tommy."

"Umm...hey Bambi." Tommy replied.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Bambi asked.

"Well you are pretty, but Lola is beautiful." Tommy replied.

"Do you lik- wait what did you just say?" Bambi asked.

"Did I stutter or something I said, 'Lola is beautiful'."

"Wait I thought you had a enormous crush on me?"

"I use too, but for some reason I decide that there is going to be a new Tommy Turnbull with a new attitude and with a new attitude comes a new heart and in that heart there is no room for a self-centered spoil little girl like yourself."

After all that was said tears started to tears started to form in Bambi's eyes as she yelled out, "KURT!"

Next, Kurt and his flunkies Stu and Mookie came rushing over to the bench that Bambi and Tommy were at.

"Bambi are you what happen?" He asked seeing the tears on her face.

All Bambi do was pointed Tommy, who was still sitting beside her, and an angry look appeared on Kurt's face as grabbed Tommy by the collar lifting him off the bench.

"Alright Turnbull, what did you do to Bambi?" He asked.

"Don't get upset Kurt all I did was tell her that I was no longer interested in her because my eyes are open now and I can see her for the self-centered little brat she is." Tommy response.

"Why you little runt how dare you talk about my girl like that I guess it seems like me and my boys are gonna have to teach you a little lesson." Kurt said as his flunkies started chuckling in the back ground.

"Oh is that how it going to be well before you'll do so let me give you'll a little history lesson. In the pass you and your boys have challenge me to a fight or something in attempt embarrass and in every situation I've beaten you guys, so unless you want history to repeat itself yet again I suggest you let me go and go comfort your girl." Tommy threatened.

With that Kurt's eyes widen at Tommy newly found courage and did as he was told let go off Tommy's collar allowing him be set on the ground.

"Good boy now go comfort your girl." Tommy command.

Without hesitant Kurt sat on the bench as he pulled Bambi into hug in attempt to comfort her.

"Okay now that you're with your girl I better go to my girl." Tommy said.

After that Tommy walked past both Stu and Mookie as he headed into the school to find Lola.

(With Lola...)

Lola was in the girl's bathroom as she was wiping the ketchup strain off her face. After she was done cleaning her she just stood there as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What's wrong with me why I move when Tommy got to close to back there I thought I learned how to my emotion when I'm around him now." Lola said.

As she continued to look at herself in the mirror in her backpack Robot girl poke her head out the top.

"Is Lola okay why talk to reflection?" She asked.

Lola turned to see Robot girl's head poking out of her backpack as she asked, "Robot girl what are you doing I thought I deactivated you?"

"Prof. Moshimo programed Robot girl with self-activation." Robot girl replied. "So what wrong?" She asked.

"Oh it nothing serious I just can't get my head around things." Lola replied.

"What things?" Robot girl asked.

"They're to personal to talk about right now and pulse I don't want anybody to come and see you out in the open so I'll tell you when we get home."

"Okay."

With that Robot girl deactivated herself as she went back inside of Lola's backpack. After Robot girl was back in her backpack Lola pick up her bag and walked out of the bathroom. When she walked out she then heard a voice yelling out through the halls.

"Lola! Lola! Lola!" The voice yelled.

After hearing her name being called Lola began to look around for where it was looking as she was looking she soon to see Tommy coming towards her.

"Tommy? What are you doing?" Lola asked.

Tommy stopped in front of her and he answered, "well since you were taking forever in the bathroom I came to check on you because you never know Kamikaze could attack us at any moment."

"Well that very sweet of you to worry, but Kamikaze hasn't attack us in two weeks so there no need to worry about me okay." Lola said.

"Okay." Tommy replied, sadly.

"Good now lets get to class and where's Gus?"

"He probably in the cafeteria eating all the dessert."

"Why didn't I guess that anyway go get him and brag him to class before he gets himself in trouble with the lunch lady again."

"Yes Lola."

With that said Tommy, then took off heading to find Gus, while Lola went off to the classroom.

(With Tommy...)

Tommy walk through the hall as he was attempt to find, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Lola.

'Man Lola looked so adorable the way she was so com- hang on no time to be thinking about Lola, Tommy because she gave you a job to do and you don't want to let her down.' Tommy thought.

Next, Tommy made it to cafeteria where he found Gus holding a plate of different types of dessert as he sat at a lunch table eating them all one by one.

"I knew he be here." Tommy said to himself.

Tommy walked over to Gus as he said, "Yo G-man."

"Oh hey Tommy how was your private moments Bambi?" Gus asked, looking over to Tommy.

"It wasn't so good because she tired to make me break down crying again so I just had to leave her before it could happen." Tommy replied.

"Really?"

"Yep. Anyway lunch is over now lets get to class before we get to class."

"Don't worry Tommy I'll go just let me finish me dessert first."

"No Gus we need to go now."

"Oh come Tommy it just class it not going anywhere."

"But you miss class Lol- I mean the teacher won't be happy and you'll probably get in trouble."

"I get in trouble ever other day so why would care now."

"Well if you won't listen to reason I guess I'll just have to use force to drag you to class."

"Oh yeah you and what force?"

Tommy just rolled his eyes and lifted his right as he pressed a button on his orange wrist watch. Next, Robot boy pop his head out of Tommy's backpack and started to look around.

"Tommy what wrong?" He asked.

"Gus won't go to class and I'm having trouble getting him there so you think you can help me." Tommy said.

"Okay Tommy." Robot boy replied.

With Robot boy activated his twin jets and flow out of Tommy's backpack at high speed, grabbed Gus and flow him out of the doors of the cafeteria.

"I knew he could it." Tommy said to himself, then following behind them.

Robot boy flow through the halls at full speed as to a sure he is not seen by anybody. As he flow he then sees Lola standing by the door of a class and it gave him to quickly dropped Gus making fall right in front. Gus fell flat on his face as he landed right in front of Lola.

"Gus, how you get here?" Asked a confused Lola, then looked up to see a trail of black smoke in the air of the hall. "Robot boy which mean Tommy." She added.

"You called me Lola." Tommy said happily as he walked up to them.

"Tommy that wasn't a very good idea to have Robot boy flying through the hall what if he would been seen." Lola said.

"Yeah you're right Lola, but you want me to bring Gus to class and he wasn't going come willing so I thought Ro was the person who could help, but don't worry he didn't get caught." Tommy replied.

"Oh alright as long as he didn't get I guess anyway let get to class." Lola replied, walked inside the classroom.

Tommy smiled and grabbed Gus, who was still lying on the ground, by the collars and dragged his body into the classroom.

 _ **(Time skip to after school...)**_

The final bell of the day rung and every kid was rushing out the front door of school as it happen the three friends were the only ones left walking out of the doors.

"Hey Tommy can come your days because today it my turn to clean the horses pen and I need a reason to get out of it." Gus said.

"Sure Gus." Tommy replied, then looked over to Lola. "Hey Lola do you want come over there a Human fist marathon coming on and I think the of us could watch it together?" He asked.

"Umm... I can't my dad need my help today." She replied.

"Oh okay then." Tommy said, sounding disappointed.

With that the white limo from this morning pulled up and Lola open the back door of it and step in as she said, "don't worry we'll catch the marathon some other time I promise."

"I'll hold you to it." Tommy said, playfully.

Lola closed the back door of limo and it drove off leaving both boys at the school. As Lola was riding she looked to notice that her dad, the ambassador was in the limo as well.

"Hey sweet how was school?" Her dad said.

"Oh hey dad school was just fine." Lola replied.

"I saw your friends, Tommy and Gus why didn't you invite them over to hang out?" He asked.

"Gus wanted to go over Tommy's house and Tommy I just can't get head around today." Lola said.

"And why do you say that sweet."

"Well in the past I 'like like' Tommy, but he didn't seem very interested in me and I just decide that friends was all that we're supposed to be. But just yesterday he started showing me some special attention and I know I'm supposed let my heart decide who you love, but do you think it wrong to try and rekindle feeling for an old crush? Because none of this make any sense to me."

After hearing that the Ambassador started to sweat and panicked. 'You can do it. You can do it. You can do it. You know this might happen one day better to get it out the way now, but be careful what you say today could affect her for the rest of her life.' His mind thought. Ignoring his thoughts, smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Lola there isn't supposed to be any logic in love. It's just something that happens. If there was logical explanation or benefitting reason everybody loved someone, it wouldn't really be love, now would it?"

"Ok, but I do think it bad. So then it must be wrong!"

"Not necessarily," he interrupted.

"What? But you said-"

"I said that you may be right. But there is also a chance that you just need to give that person and yourself a chance to work it out."

"Ugh! It's all so confusing!"

He laughed, kissed her head. "It is. But I know you'll figure it out. Beside you two may be good for each other."

With that they with that they spent the rest of the drive home in silence.

End of Chapter Three...

Well everybody I don't know about but I think someone starting to fall in loooooveee! Next chapter will be out soon I hope, but until then Rate&Review. My name Jaroberts251 signing out, stay tune.


	4. Chapter 4: The love potion 4

**Robot boy: The Love potion**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter four**

 _ **Hey everybody it's your boy, Jaroberts251, and I've been out for a while so I couldn't update this chapter so now I updated it, but enough with the excues now it time for Chapter four of my story. Now please enjoy...**_

Lola was now lying on her bed as the thought of Tommy kept flowing through he head. "No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking of him!" Lola shouted. After that shout she unknowingly draws the attention of her pink robot.

"Who Lola can't stop thinking about?" Robot girl asked.

"Oh hey Robotgirl, I can't stop thinking about Tommy and I really just want clear my heading and forget about him right now." Lola said.

"Oww, Robotgirl has idea to clear head."

Next without warning, Robotgirl suddenly grabbed Lola by the wrist and flow off the window of her bedroom.

"Aaahhh! Robotgirl, what are you doing?" Asked a terrified Lola.

"When clearing head Robotgirl goes flying." Robotgirl replied.

Robotgirl and Lola flow through San Francisco in an attempt to help Lola distract herself. After flying for a moment Robot girl decided to head for the park. Landing in the park, Robotgirl release Lola from her hold to allow her to go for a walk. Lola strolled by the pond and watched a young couple feed the ducks. But she immediately imagined Tommy and herself in their place, holding hands and smiling at one another. She rubbed her eyes and once again, the young couple from before returned.

"Jeez," She complained. Next her and Robotgirl flow over to a field, they layed down on their backs and gazed up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a bunny," she pointed out.

"Cloud to left looks like Kamikaze." Robotgirl pointing out a Kamikaze shaped cloud.

"You're right Robotgirl it does look like him." Lola chuckled.

A cloud drifted into Lola's view to which she smiled and sighed happily. "And that looks like..." her"her eyes widened and she mumbled, "like Tommy..."

Standing up, Lola dusted off her dress and turned to Robotgirl, who was now looking at her worried.

"Robotgirl, I need you to fly me over to Tommy's house." Lola said.

"Why? Robotgirl thought Lola want to clear head of Tommy?" Robotgirl asked.

"Yeah I did, but there something real important that I need to discuss with him that I can't hold off."

"Okay Lola."

With that Robotgirl stood up off the ground and grabbed Lola's hand and took off flying into the sky once more.

 _ **(At Tommy's house...)**_

Tommy, Gus, and Robotboy were sitting on the couch in the living room as they watched the Human fist marathon that Tommy had mention earlier. Everyone of them seemed to be enjoying it, well almost all of them.

Tommy had a depress look on his face as he wished that Lola could've been here to enjoy it with him. As he looked depress he unknowingly caught the attention of Robotboy.

"Is Tommy okay?" He asked.

When hearing his name, Tommy turned to Robotboy as he said, "Hmph, oh yeah I'm fine Ro it just these marathon could be a little better."

"Dude, what are talking about it a The Human Fist marathon it couldn't be anything but perfect." Gus implied.

"Whatever you say Gus, I'm going into the kitchen for a soda." Tommy said, hoping off the couch and walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah grab me one too and while you're in there could you make some popcorn." Gus replied.

"Robot boy would like motor oil from garage." Robot boy added.

Next, Tommy was in the kitchen holding a silver tray that held two unopened soda bottles and a canteen of motor oil as he was watching the microwave countdown as it heat up some popcorn. When the microwave was done it let out a ding letting Tommy the popcorn was ready.

He grabbed the popcorn bag out of the microwave and headed back to the living room as he did so when suddenly a knock at the front door.

"Hey guys there someone at the front door." Tommy said, stopping in hallway between the kitchen and living room.

"Dude you closer to it so why don't you get it." Gus replied from the living room.

'I guess I'll have to, then.' Tommy thought.

With that Tommy walked to open the front door and opened it, once he opened the door there stood Lola and Robotgirl standing on his front porch.

"Lola, what are you doing here I thought you said 'you needed to help your dad with something'?" Tommy asked, then looking over to see Robotgirl. "And I see you brought Robotgirl with you." He added.

"Umm, yes I finished helping my dad so I asked Robotgirl to fly me over here." Lola replied

"So you can watch the rest of the marathon with us?"

"Not necessarily," she interrupted, "I come so I could talk to you."

"Oh alright, then let go inside."

"No I prefer to stay out here so it can be private." Lola said, then turning to Robotgirl. "Excuse me, Robotgirl could you please wait inside so Tommy and I can talk in privacy." She added.

"Okay Lola." Robotgirl replied.

Next, Robotgirl started to walked into Tommy's house as she did so Tommy handed her the snack that he was going give Gus and Robotboy as he said, "you'll need these."

"Thank you, Tommy." She said, taking the snacks.

After Robotgirl was inside the house Tommy closed the door as him and Lola were now the only one left on the front porch.

"Okay we're alone now so talk me." Tommy said.

"First off I like to ask, what wrong with you? Why are you trying to mess with my head?" Lola asked.

"Stop playing dumb. You know exactly how! You're been acting nicer to me and now you want to spend time with me and- and doing well that!" She pointed.

He stared at her adoringly, grinning.

"All I'm saying is the joke is over. I've already discovered your little trick and it's not going to work on me." She began walking towards the door of the house. "So I'll get Robotgirl so we can go and you can go back to liking Bambi."

"Hang on second, Lola."

She moan irritably, but allow Tommy to step in front of her. "What?"

"I haven't been trying to mess with your head and I'm not trying get on your nerves. I don't know why, but lately, I've just wanted to be with you."

"Why all of a sudden? You didn't think of me like that before. Anytime we've hung out I gave you multiple signs that I like you, but you just brushed me off why when I'm finally ready to move on that you finally notice me."

"He grabbed her hand. "I don't know, but whatever that was before and this is now."

She frowned, though glanced down at their hands and sighed.

"Just give me a chance to prove myself. Please, Lola."

"She groaned, annoyed with herself. "I'm going to hate myself for his later for giving my hopes up. Okay, fine. But you get one chance, Tommy."

He nodded. "Come with me," he smiled mischievously.

"Wait. Where are we...?"

But he was already got off the porch running door the sidewalk. She shrugged and decide to follow him.

 _ **(Back in the house...)**_

Gus and Robotboy were still watching the marathon in the living room, but now they wondering what happen to their snacks.

"Oh this is the best part." Gus said, then hearing his stomach growl. "Man where is Tommy with the popcorn already I'm starving." He complained.

Next, someone suddenly handed him a bowl of popcorn covered in a black liquid that Gus doesn't seemed to notice.

"Oh thank you." He said accepting to the bowl.

With that Gus took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth without hesitation. As he was chewing it he started to get and strange taste from.

Gus spit the popcorn out as he said, "Eww! Tommy, what did you do to this popcorn." He looked to see the black stuff covering the popcorn, "What this black gunk?"

Robotboy started to scan the popcorn and replied, "Robotboy scan says black gunk is motor oil."

"Motor oil? Tommy why you put motor oil on the popcorn?" Gus asked.

When that was asked there was a sudden laughter that didn't sound like Tommy.

"T-t-tommy?" The two of them asked worried.

After that was said, a laughing Robotgirl came flying out of the ceiling as she landed in front of the two of them.

"Hey Robotboy and Gus." Robotgirl said still chuckling a little.

"Robotgirl, what you doing here?" Robotboy asked confused.

"Lola told Robotgirl to bring her here to have a talk with Tommy." Robotgirl replied.

"Okay I get why you're here, but that won't explain why you had to put Robotboy's motor oil on my popcorn." Gus complained picking a piece of motor oil cover popcorn.

"Oh well Robotgirl just want to have fun since hadn't been out in a while." Robotgirl explained.

"Robotboy think it nice to see Robotgirl again." Robotboy said.

Robotgirl blushed red **(A/N: Excuse everyone reading, to let you'll know this is my story so I can make this happen)** as she walked up to Robotboy and hugged him, while she replied, "Robotgirl missed, Robotboy too."

"Eww! While you two have your little robotic love fest, I'm going to ask Tommy if he can make us a fresh bowl of popcorn since this popcorn is ruin." A disgusted Gus said. "Hey Robotgirl, where Tommy and Lola at?" He asked.

"On porch." Robotgirl replied, not letting go of Robotboy.

With that Gus hopped off the couch and walked to the front door, leaving the two robots alone with one another. When he open the front door, there he found neither Tommy nor Lola.

"Umm, Robotgirl." Gus called out.

"What Gus?" She called back.

"Neither Tommy nor Lola are on the porch." Gus said.

Robotgirl and Robotboy, then came flying to the front door, where they found Gus just standing on the porch all by himself.

"Where Tommy and Lola?" Robotgirl asked, looking around.

"How the heck am I supposed to know you were the last one to be with them." Gus answered.

"Tommy left with Lola." Robotboy suggested.

"No I think they've been kidnapped" Gus said.

"Robotboy don't believe." Robotboy replied

"Yeah Robotgirl don't believe either." Robotgirl agreed.

"Okay then tell me what do you'll think happen to them." Gus said.

Both robot just stood there dumbfounded since neither one of them had a clue to where either of their owners were at.

"That what I thought so it obvious that the G-man is was correct." Gus implied.

"Robotboy should fly around to look for them to sure." Robotboy suggested.

"Robotgirl come with, Robotboy too just in case there trouble." Robotgirl added.

"Hey don't forget about the G-man." Gus said.

"Okay Gus, you come too." Robotboy agreed.

Next, Robotboy grabbed the collar of Gus's shirt and activated his twin jets on his feet and took off flying into the sky with Robotgirl following closely behind him as their search for Tommy and Lola began.

 _ **(Let's go to Tommy and Lola...)**_

"Whee!"

"Quickly, Lola! Put your hands up!"

Lola giggled as the roller coaster went faster and faster. With arms up, she and Tommy laughed as their stomachs jumped into their throats, the car climbing the steepest of hills. The cart slowly crawled up, the carnival around them growing smaller. She laughed when she saw Tommy grow green in the face.

When the ride was over, they both stumbled and tripped out of their booth. Lola fell, landing right into Tommy's arms.

"I don't think I've ever been on a large roller coaster before," she chuckled, standing up.

"Well you've got all night to test it out!" Tommy smirked, gesturing around.

Popcorn, games, laughter, excitement, cotton candy rides; all as far as the eye could see! She couldn't remember the last time she seen so many vibrant colors and cheerful faces. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy. Especially considering she was all alone with Tommy with no Gus or Robotboy to be found.

"Aw, look!"

She pointed at a overstuffed teddy bear hanging from a booth.

"Excuses me, sir!" Tommy chirped at the attendant. "How much for that?"

"It isn't for sale. You have to win it."

"Don't worry about," Lola shrugged. "Let's go try the other rides."

But Tommy remained staring, eyebrows frowning.

"Hey, you okay?"

He rolled up his sleeves and squatted. "I'm going to you that teddy bear if it's the heal the last thing I do!"

She watched with wide eyes as he leaped behind the booth with shrill battle cry, various flashes and sounds emitting from behind the counter. Before she knew it, the stuff was thrown her way and landed perfectly in her arms. Tommy crawled out of the crippled booth, adjusting his shirt.

"Ha! Told ya!"

She blushed, holding the teddy bear tight. Little did she knew that high above in an giant zeppelin with a kamikaze symbol on it, Kamikaze watched the entire scene unfold.

"This is working out better than I thought," he smirked. "But perhaps I can push those two together even more..." He pulled out a radio walkie talkie and said, "Constantine dimed the light to make the scene more romantic."

"Oh sure thing, Boss." Constantine replied.

Tommy and Lola walked through the carnival, when the light dimmed while the lights strapped around the Ferris Wheel brightened.

"Hey," Lola pointed. "Why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel next?"

Kamikaze watched the pair make their way to the ride and cackled.

"Now to add a little romance," he sang mockingly. "This is just too easy..."

 **End of Chapter four..**.

 _ **Alright everybody that was chapter four of my story, 'Robotboy: The love potion', and I hope that you all enjoyed it and a little spoiler you're probably going to love the next chapter. So until next time my name, Jaroberts251, signing out. Stay tuned**_ _ **.**_


End file.
